Bonds of Blood
by StormDiamond
Summary: Taylor dies in the locker before reawakening as something...more. Her new powers come with some troubling side effects like a thirst for blood and death. And like that's not enough, she has the memories of a mass murderer in her head, his personality threatening to take over. How will Taylor navigate her new existence as she struggles to hold onto her humanity? Hellsing!AU
1. Betrayal

She could feel something was off about today. The caretakers seemed all on edge and waiting for something to happen. She could tell because the caretakers were acting skittish and their eyes were glancing about nervously. Juhyeon didn't know what to feel about that. She already told her one friend here, Yerin, about what she noticed. Yerin was younger than her by 8 years but she's a bright kid. She picked up on it too. They discussed what it could be, but nothing prepared them for what was about to happen.

A loud bang was heard throughout the orphanage as the front door was kicked open. A stream of Asian men walked in with guns in their hands, already aiming it into the room. The burliest guy spoke up first.

"Alright punks, we're here to take some of the girls. If you try and do anything heroic, you're getting a bullet in ya."

All of the caretakers froze. They stayed silent and unmoving as other men came in to round up a few girls. Juhyeon recognizes the tattoo one of them show on their shoulder. It's the Ryu Gang, rumored to be the most ruthless Japanese gang in the neighborhood. They run the prostitution ring and only target women who aren't Japanese. She was told to run if she ever saw that tattoo.

Dread started to fill her at the thought of what they could want with kids from an orphanage. Did they kidnap them young so that they can break them into whatever they wanted? That idea filled her with both disgust and fear. The men were going around looking to see who they wanted to take the most, and she had to curse whoever decided to make her pretty. Because of course they would go for whoever looked the best.

She was proven right when one of the men roughly grabbed her arm and sneered at her.

"Here's a pretty one," he says. "She might be the prettiest one of the batch actually. The boss'll love her."

The other men laughed and agreed. Juhyeon wasn't going to take this lying down though, and violently pulled away from her captor.

"I won't let you take me!"

All she got for her defiance was a punch to the face before the man pulled her up by her hair.

"Girl thinks she's tough huh? The boss'll love breaking you, now shut the fuck up and follow along or I'll kill you," he growled at her, his gun placed threateningly against her forehead.

Juhyeon just gritted her teeth and bore with it. That display of defiance hopefully got the caretakers to realize that they need to do something. They were like family to the orphans here, so they couldn't just let them be taken right? She looks over at them, and they remain still. Are they really going to not do anything? Her face turned pleading when they start dragging her toward the door.

"Juhyeon unnie!" Yerin screamed.

She was being pulled along too. They chose her too. Are the caretakers really going to let them take a 9-year-old girl to be sold into prostitution? She looked back at them again as she was dragged by the hair away from the orphanage. She couldn't believe it. They were really just letting them get taken away.

Juhyeon felt numb throughout the rest of the day. They took her, Yerin, and a few other girls they considered pretty enough and locked them in a room. They were warned that the doors were secured so if they tried escaping, they would get a bullet to the head. She still couldn't believe what happened. The most she had to worry about before today was getting good grades, avoiding the bad areas of town, and hoping she might get adopted one day. She would've been adopted already had she not wanted to have Yerin be adopted alongside her. No one wanted to adopt two Korean girls though, none that had a good motive in mind, so she's been at the orphanage for 7 years. 7 years spent with the caretakers who had decided to abandon them.

She was shaken out of her revelry after Yerin nudged her.

"Do you think we can escape?" she asked in a small voice.

Juhyeon made a pained expression before saying, "…I don't think we can."

There's no way they can escape, they're just two regular kids and everyone else with them were shaking in fear. She's still burning with anger at the betrayal she experienced from people she thought were her guardians. It's the only reason she's not shaking in a corner somewhere either. Yerin seemed to be holding up pretty well, but that's only because she didn't know exactly what they were planning to do to her, to them. A 9-year-old kid… these men were sick.

She tried her best to be as comforting to Yerin as possible, at least until the men came back. The least she could do in this situation was make sure to protect Yerin. They were stuck in that room for hours before anyone came back. A few men came in carrying rifles, with the apparent leader dressed in a suit.

"This here is the boss, he'll be giving you bitches a look over. Whoever he likes the best gets to stay here while the rest get sold to the clubs around here," one of the men babbled.

The leader slapped him across the face with a look of contempt. "Shut the fuck up Ren. Don't waste your breath on some orphan scum."

He scanned over us before settling a glare on…Yerin? What the fuck?

"That kid will do. Since you're feeling so helpful today, why don't you go get her Ren?"

Ren grumbled but obliged. Juhyeon couldn't just stand there and do nothing. She stood in front of Yerin and stared him head on.

"I'm not letting you take her."

He sneered. "Oh? And what are you going to do about it bitch?"

She didn't reply, she just stood in front of Yerin. And she glared at him, daring him to do something. He reached out and grabbed her to move her out of the way, but she swatted the hand away.

"If you keep being a bitch, I'm gonna smack you like one," he growled.

She continued to stand her ground anyways. Fed up, he grabbed her and threw her to the side. Juhyeon just got back up before he could get Yerin and pushed him away. That really pissed him off, and not a moment later he backhanded her with a loud slap. She nearly crumbled on the spot. She could only stare through one eye as his rings made a gash across where they connected.

"Leave…Yerin…alone."

Juhyeon could only barely stay conscious as Yerin screamed and cried as she was being dragged away by that beast. A burst of emotions struck her. The world, how dare the world do this to her? They took away her parents, they took away her home, they took away her siblings? And now this? The caretakers betrayed them, and now Yerin was to be taken away to be made into some sex object by the boss? She was so _angry_. She wanted to scream at the world for betraying the trust she put into it, to scream at the people at the orphanage, to scream at the forces that lead her to this point in time. That was when it hit.

 _[Destination]_

 _(Agreement)_

 _Two beings larger than can be comprehended in empty, dark space. They spiral each other in a helix, particles trailing them. They spoke, and somehow, she understood._

 _[Trajectory]_

 _(Agreement)_

She snapped out of it before feeling something…different. It was like she can see exactly where the people in the room should be…where the girls can position themselves to give them a better chance…how they can fight to give them an advantage. And from Yerin…Yerin seemed to be experiencing something similar to her.

Juhyeon could also feel this strange…control? Yes, it felt like control and she thought she knew exactly what she could do with it.

"Drop the girl Ren."

And he did. Through the blood and pain, she smiled.

* * *

AN: This is my first fanfic so please keep that in mind before flaming me. It's an alt-power Taylor AU that's supposed to be a crossover with Hellsing. But well, it's gonna diverge from canon pretty early on. There will also be two OCs I'm introducing so just…hang on tight and see how they flesh out before saying anything haha. This is lightly inspired by Queen of Blood, but I wanted to explore the emotional angst part of becoming a vampire a lot more. There're also certain themes that Worm brings up that I want to further explore. I'm a college student though, so I don't know how frequent I can update this.


	2. 1-1 Awakening

I could feel something off about today. The trio haven't tried to terrorize me at all yet. They've just been completely ignoring me besides a few glances. I couldn't help feeling my muscles, or lack of, tense as I go about my day. My paranoia was going haywire as I tried to figure out what they could be planning. I could barely pay attention in class with each passing minute of them doing nothing.

It wasn't until I had to go to my locker to get some books that I realized the reason behind the radio silence. It _stank_. It smelled like something died and was dumped into a bunch of waste that would be labeled with a large skull on the container. This must be what the trio had done, that's why they didn't bother with anything today. I can already feel myself become nauseous at the thought of what was in there.

Pulling up my courage, I slowly opened it…and immediately threw up in the most disgusting pile of crap I've ever seen. And then I felt myself get pushed inside. _Oh no._ I could hear the sound of laughing, laughs I recognize from the trio. I couldn't even scream as the smell permeated the entire inside of the locker and traveled to my nose. I threw up again, heaving up the rest of the contents of my stomach.

Turning around, I try banging on the door, yelling feeble cries of help. I could barely make a noise past the gunk that just came out of my mouth. I could feel myself start to breathe faster, take shorter breaths. _Am I having a panic attack?_ I could barely breathe, and I could feel them. I could feel little movements all over my legs, climbing up and up.

Tears sprang from my eyes as the creepy crawlies continue to start eating me. I could feel them worming into my skin. Hours have passed, and no one came. The toxic fumes started to get to me, I could feel myself slip in and out of consciousness. Is this how I'm going to go? Completely trapped and unable to do anything about it? I could feel myself lose consciousness…

 _[Destination]_

 _(Agreement)_

 _Two beings spiraling in a helix, a trail of particles left behind._

 _[Trajectory]_

 _(Agree-)_

 _Something went wrong. A sudden wave of dark fluid seemed to envelope whatever was supposed to come my way._

I jolt awake. _A dream?_ It's still dark and the smell remained the same. I'm still in the locker. _Did I die…?_ For some reason, I felt like I definitely died. I could feel the life drain from me. But I suddenly feel different?

I push against the door again, and this time, it got sent flying off its hinges. Looking down at my hands, they're the same as they've always been. So how…? Did I trigger? I step out of the locker and notice that I don't actually need to breathe. I've been holding my breath this whole time. I try to take a breath before I notice that the smell came back about 10x stronger than the first time. My hands immediately go up to cover my nose.

What the hell happened to me? I don't feel any bugs on me anymore, and it feels like I'm way stronger and invigorated than before. Did I…gain superpowers? That could be the only explanation that made sense. But first, I needed to get the hell out of here. My backpack was still on my back, so I just took off without looking back.

Once I reached home, I immediately ran to my room. I could still feel the stench on me, I had to wash it off. Getting in the shower, I start scrubbing the feeling of dirtiness from my skin. I scrubbed and scrubbed, not noticing how hard I was scrubbing. My skin suddenly turned black before falling apart where I scrubbed too hard. I screamed.

After a while, I calmed down and realized my arm was completely fine? I clearly saw it melt just a minute ago but it's suddenly fine again? Was this a…side effect? Of my power? Was I a changer? I try and concentrate on my arm, willing it to change. It did exactly as I commanded, turning into this strange black fluid with red edges. I willed it to change back and it did. W-what kind of powers did I get?

I hurry and finish washing off so I can try and figure out what else I can do. I was able to push the door open with ease, and my sense of smell grew stronger too. Maybe I'm a grab bag cape like Alexandria! I could feel myself get excited, but that was also when I noticed something troubling. I couldn't feel my heart beat.

Placing my hand over my heart, I try to feel for its beat. One minute, two minutes, three minutes go by. I…don't have a heart beat? I could hold my breath without problems earlier and now I can't feel my heart beat? I was pretty sure I died earlier, so did I really…?

I suddenly thought of something to check for certain. If I could change my arm into that fluid, then couldn't I do that for the rest of my body? I take a calming breath before imagining myself change into that fluid.

Suddenly, my world was a few feet shorter and I was starting straight at the ceiling. I couldn't feel any of my limbs, at least not the traditional ones. I could only feel myself as one mass of "stuff." I could feel tinges of panic creep up, urging me to change myself back to my human body. Once I could feel myself again, I ran to the mirror in the bathroom.

The person staring back at me was different. They had red eyes, almost blood red. And their hair was inky black. This is supposed to be me? I could only stare in shock at the differences. At least my face remained the same, untouched save for my eyes. What have I become?


End file.
